


i'm leaving tonight (i'll be gone in the morning)

by tightfistofnerves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightfistofnerves/pseuds/tightfistofnerves
Summary: Losing Octavia is something that happens to Bellamy twice.The first time felt like half his heart was ripped clean from his body, and the remaining half faltered every other beat, conscious of loss.But that was all because he didn’t know any better.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake
Kudos: 3





	i'm leaving tonight (i'll be gone in the morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Leaving Tonight - The Neighborhood

Losing Octavia is something that happens to Bellamy twice. 

The first time felt like half his heart was ripped clean from his body, and the remaining half faltered every other beat, conscious of loss. 

But that was all because he didn’t know any better. 

*

Cold is the bunker, so rigid in its structure, confining in its color. 

“You’re not that little girl anymore,” Bellamy tells her, his voice so steady and sure, and for a painful, fleeting second, Octavia thinks, _what if I want to be._

The bunker is sealed. The clans look to her. Octavia sharpens her wit, draws strength behind her eyes, only not for herself. There are mountains of work to be done, and there’s a long, long road ahead, and Octavia and Bellamy will find each other again.

*

“I love you, big brother.” Octavia stares him down, waiting for him, waiting for -

Bellamy (for all his attempts at persuasion) stays silent. 

*

There’s so much distance between them, so much despair and mistrust entangled and muddling away their history.

“My sister died a long time ago,” Bellamy twitches like there’s acid in his throat. _But funny,_ Octavia thinks, _he’s never looked so sure, so adamant about anything in his life_.

She frowns at him, masking her fear and pain with something more powerful like disappointment. There are no floorboards to cower and cry in, no bunker to disappear in with grief. Octavia takes a breath, there are too many reparations to be made and not enough time. She’s in the limelight now, and this was to be her redemption arc but the sand keeps trickling down the hourglass, and Bellamy doesn't even seem to _care_.

*

Losing Octavia is something that happens to Bellamy twice. 

The second time is different. 

Bellamy has already let her go.


End file.
